Bakery
by Permanent
Summary: Like everyone else, she harbors a secret. one-shot.


"Pi!" squeaked a yellow bird.

A young girl with huge wavy hair tied in pigtails looked at her precious companion with a bright smile. "I know, isn't that nice?" she exclaimed. Then her face suddenly looked downcast. "But I have to give this to myself only. My parents too, but no one else."

"Piiii..."

The dark-haired girl looked at her bird on her shoulder sadly; then her face soon transformed into a face of cheerfulness. "But don't worry, Tanpopo! I'm not going to be depressed. In fact, I think they're ready – it's time to get them out!"

"Pi! Pi!" Tanpopo was already flapping his wings in apparent enthusiasm. Himawari chuckled as she headed for the stove. She looked inside the oven, her long hair dangling behind in furious tangles.

"Huh..." She seized some oven mitts, put them on her little hands, and pulled the tray away from the oven. She then placed this tray on the crowded counter beside used bowls and various utensils.

"This is my first time cooking... I hope it turns out great!" Himawari thought hopefully.

Already, the aroma of such delicious bread was sifting throughout the entire bright kitchen, perhaps the whole house. Her parents were at work so she couldn't show off her culinary accomplishment. Nevertheless, she took out a knife and began cutting the thick bread into thin slices.

"Pi!" Tanpopo chirped, staring eagerly at these goods.

Himawari once again giggled. "Sorry, but you'll have to wait! I'm going to eat them first."

The yellow bird looked slightly mad as if he was _hmphing_.

She brushed off her first slice of the banana bread and broke off a piece of this slice. The girl offered it to Tanpopo with a smile. "Just kidding."

Tanpopo accepted her offer of some delicious bread and began eating, going off her shoulder and landing on the counter. Himawari regarded him for a while then took another part of her bread. She raised this piece to her mouth, dropped it into the empty space, and began chewing.

"Mhmm... this is good," she sighed happily.

At this moment, a knock could be heard on the main entrance door. Himawari looked around in fright, knowing that it might be someone she knew. She urgently stashed the whole bread into the refrigerator as well as the plate into the kitchen sink with a loud _clang_. Tanpopo, noticing her stress, chewed his food at a rapid rate and flew onto her shoulder again. Himawari hurried over to the door, having dismissed her apron, and opened it as calmly as if nothing spectacular had happened.

"Come in," she called out to the visitor.

The young man darted his eyes back and forth at Kunogi's house, especially her living room and kitchen. Then he briskly said: "I can't."

"Why not? You're welcome to come over, Doumeki-kun," Himawari protested.

"He's coming soon," Doumeki simply warned.

"Oh – you mean Watanuki-kun?"

But the young man was already gone.

Himawari closed the door and went back to the kitchen looking relieved; her route was then interrupted by another knock. "Could be Doumeki-kun again," she told her bird.

She answered it. "Hi – Oh it's you, Watanuki-kun."

Another young man, though thinner in build than Doumeki, nodded eagerly at Himawari and said, "Hey Himawari-chan! I thought I smelled something cooking." He pointed to the air above him and gave off a great display of sniffing.

"That was just some store-bought food. I recently bought it today," the dark-haired girl lied.

"Pi!" went the bird again.

"Oh." He looked disappointed; Himawari couldn't blame him. "But what were you doing with Doumeki?" he demanded. He must've seen Doumeki-kun leaving her house, she mused.

Himawari gave herself a little chuckle at his usual personality. "Just... nothing. He was just saying hi."

"_Just saying hi?_" Watanuki repeated in an unbelieving tone.

"Yup. I have to go right now – I need to finish up my chores or else my parents will get mad at me," Himawari lied again, excusing herself.

"Oh okay," Watanuki exclaimed understandably. "But I'll be happy to do that for you—"

"No," Himawari cut him off firmly. Then her voice became gentler. "You said you had to go make a delivery to Yuuko-san, didn't you?"

He stared at her as if comprehending her words. Then he took a glance at his watch with a loud yelp. "Oh no! I'll be late, she'll get mad and make me do more chores!" The young gentleman looked at her again. "See ya later... hopefully without Doumeki," he growled at that unsatisfactory thought as he dashed down the street.

Amused, Himawari and Tanpopo waved a good-bye to their fleeing friend.

"Whew. That was close," Himawari exclaimed as they went back into their home. Tanpopo nodded in agreement.

She sincerely hoped that her secret – that she could bake – would be kept a secret for a long time.

* * *

_Originally written and published on a GaiaOnline journal entry on 11/18/07. Edited and published on FFN on 2/7/09 in early celebration of Valentines Day._


End file.
